


phones are a blessing and a curse

by orphan_account



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I love these kids so much, Multi, and no sadness moritz is happy and martha is happy okay, lots of gay children, martha the meme queen, no death as well, oh and this goes between twitter and text messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: theres a shitty poetry party, some passive-aggressive melchior, bet-making hanschen and an ilse who cant talk to wendla





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did this instead of my huck finn essay I hope ur happy
> 
> also this will probably annoy you really quickly but I have no regrets

**i should be a celebrity** _@ironichandlejpg_

moritz keeps sending me copies of his poems its so cute

 **Handsome** _@tomockakillbird_

Jesus keep it in your pants. _@ironichandlejpg_

 **i should be a celebrity** _@ironichandlejpg_

 _@tomockakillbird_ did anyone ask you?

 

 **From:** _❤_ _︎_ _❤_ _︎_ _❤_ _︎_

what about this one?

 **From:** _❤_ _︎_ _❤_ _︎_ _❤_ _︎_

Snow falling lonely

Quiet gust silenced no more

Singing of future

 **To:** _❤_ _︎_ _❤_ _︎_ _❤_ _︎_

Omg ur so c u t e

**Hot for thighs** _@pianoman_

I stg if ilse mentions wendla one more time I will scream

**Ilsaargh** _@purplesummer_

ur so lucky were in a library rn _@pianoman_

**scream if you hate latin** _@stacysmomsoundshot_

lmaoooo have you pissed yourself yet _@pianoman_

 **i should be a celebrity** _@ironichandlejpg_

where tf are u guys i need to see this _@pianoman @purplesummer_

**Hot for thighs** _@pianoman_

_@ironichandlejpg fuck off_

**To: Hansi**

What do you mean check twitter?

**From: Hansi**

I mean check twitter. World war 3 is this close to happening.

**To: Hansi**

Ok give me a sec

**To: Hansi**

What the heck do something

**From: Hansi**

Ok

**Handsome** _@tomockakillbird_

_@stacysmomsoundshot @ironichandlejpg_ $10 says Ilse kicks Georg’s ass.

**To: Hansi**

THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEANT

**Fairy Princess** _@flxwergirl_

_@sheepinwolfsclothing_ Want to see the sweater I knitted for Ina’s new baby?

**Probably Not Barbra Streisand** _@sheepinwolfsclothing_

txt the group chat martha and thea will wanna see

**The Girls tm**

**Wendla –**

image_23

**Anna –**

Omfg that is so cute

**Thea –**

It should’ve been a lighter shade

**Anna –**

Thea no

**Anna –**

Thea

**Anna –**

Listen to me

**Anna –**

It’s cute

 

 **honestly same** _@poetree_

buying gifts for respective bfs is so hard

 **Handsome** _@tomockakillbird_

How much is he spending on me?

 **Like a virgin** _@ofmooseandsims_

 _@tomockakillbird_ tbh more than your worth xx

 **Handsome** _@tomockakillbird_

 _@ofmooseandsims_ I honestly love you so much.

 

 **Fairy Princess** _@flxwergirl_

 _@sheepinwolfsclothing @madamerilow @memequeen420_ Since when has Ilse had a twitter account?

 **Send Noots** _@memequeen420_

 _@flxwergirl_ Longer than you.

 **Stressed Out** _@madamerilow_

 _@flxwergirl_ Wendla you’ve had twitter for literally four days.

 **Send Noots** _@memequeen420_

 _@flxwergirl_ I got u girl

 

 **Send Noots** _@memequeen420_

 _@tomockakillbird @ofmooseandsims @purplesummer @poetree @ironichandlejpg @stacysmomsoundshot @pianoman_ Wendla has an account guys go follow _@flxwergirl_ right now

 

**From: Neumann Or Whatever**

Melchior help Wendla wants to follow me

**To: Neumann Or Whatever**

wtf its 3 in the morning just follow her back

**From: Neumann Or Whatever**

s h e ‘ l l  k n o w  i  l i k e  h e r

**To: Neumann Or Whatever**

she already knows you idiot

**To: Neumann Or Whatever**

Ilse?

 

**To: moritz my bby**

Moritz help does Wendla know i like her

**From: moritz my bby**

idk

**To: moritz my bby**

No you don’t understand you have to help me your sorry excuse of a boyfriend wont and your my last hope

 

**To: Neumann Or Whatever**

Hey I saw that

**From: Neumann Or Whatever**

WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **Ilsaargh** _@purplesummer_

when ur friends are both lazy scumbags who wont tell you shit

 **Fairy Princess** _@flxwergirl_

 _@purplesummer_ I relate

 **Ilsaargh** _@purplesummer_

ABORT MISSION

 

 **Probably Not Barbra Streisand** _@sheepinwolfsclothing_

both _@pianoman_ and _@stacysmomsoundshot_ are using me as a pillow send help

 **Like a virgin** _@ofmooseandsims_

 _@sheepinwolfsclothing_ Where are you guys at?

 **Probably Not Barbra Streisand** _@sheepinwolfsclothing_

 _@ofmooseandsims_ moritz has me, otto, georg, thea and melchior at his house to ask us about his poetry

 **Like a virgin** _@ofmooseandsims_

 _@sheepinwolfsclothing_ Poetry? Really?

 **Handsome** @ _tomockakillbird_

How did he get you there lmao.

 **Stressed Out** _@madamerilow_

 _@tomockakillbird_ He promoted it as a party

 

**To: boi**

You should’ve heard moritz today

**From: boi**

Ew its Melchior being proud.

**To: boi**

Im blocking you

 

 **Honestly same** _@poetree_

Children laugh smoothly

Purest bliss around my mind

Gamble of friendship

 **Honestly same** _@poetree_

Lanterns swing softly

Paradise never migrates

Hinder of summer

 **Honestly same** _@poetree_

Blossoms of future

Gliding leaf dwells in the past

Power flows wicked

 **scream if you hate latin** _@stacysmonsoundshot_

 _@poetree_ youre clogging my feed

 **Honestly same** _@poetree_

sorry _@stacysmonsoundshot_

**To: Otto**

Leave Moritz alone

 

 **scream if you hate latin** _@stacysmomsoundshot_

 _@purplesummer_ leave me alone

 **Handsome** _@tomockakillbird_

$10 says she wont

 **Stressed Out** _@madamerilow_

 _@tomockakillbird_ stop trying to start bets its never worked

 **Handsome** _@tomockakillbird_

 _@madamerilow_ No

 

 

 **Like a virgin** _@ofmooseandsims_

Happy valentines everyone! This is my third valentines with Hanschen and I couldn’t be happier by his side. I love everything from his smug little smile to his tousled blonde hair to the way his fingers brush against mine in the hallways at school. He’s everything I could ever ask for and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. I love you!

 **Handsome** _@tomockakillbird_

You’re such a sap. I love you too. _@ofmooseandsims_

 

 **i should be a celebrity** _@ironichandlejpg_

 _@poetree_ I love u moritz please never stop sending me those dog memes at 2 am

 **honestly same** _@poetree_

 _@ironichandlejpg_ _❤_ _︎_

**scream if you hate latin** _@stacysmomsoundshot_

_@sheepinwolfsclothing_ want to go on a date with me?

**Probably Not Barbra Streisand** _@sheepinwolfsclothing_

_@stacysmomsoundshot_ sure

**scream if you hate latin** _@stacysmomsoundshot_

_@sheepinswolfsclothing_ what really

**To: piano dork**

I think I scored a date with anna????

**From: piano dork**

pfft just don’t fuck it up

**Operation otp**

**Thea –**

We need to get Ilse and Wendla together

**Anna –**

Agreed

**Martha –**

This needs to be done omfg

**Anna –**

Hold up ill text Melchi

 

**To: mr gaybor**

How did you tell moritz you liked him

**From: mr gaybor**

What kind of question is that lol

**To: mr gaybor**

A serious one now answer

**From: mr gaybor**

I don’t really remember I think there were flowers maybe?

**To: mr gaybor**

K thanks

**From: mr gaybor**

Wait why do you want to know

**To: mr gaybor**

Operation get ilse and wendla together

**From: mr gaybor**

Oh my god im getting me and moritz behind this

 

**Operation otp**

**Anna –**

Melchior wants in hes getting moritz

**Thea –**

This is the best thing ive ever done omg

 

 **To:** _❤_ _︎_ _❤_ _︎_ _❤_ _︎_

Hey annas trying to get ilse w wendla

 **From:** _❤_ _︎_ _❤_ _︎_ _❤_ _︎_

Shit ive got the perfect poem for this

 

**To: Lava girl**

In summertime, our love is innocent, like daisies floating in the breeze. In wintertime, our love is warm — it tingles from fingers to toes.

If skies are blue, our love is tender — two people laughing in the sun. If thunder rolls our love is blessed, a refuge from the whirling rain.

When spring flowers bloom, our love is bold, like pink petals on the rose. When autumn leaves fall, our love is gold, shining bright like a harvest warm.

From Valentine's Day till Christmas our love will continue to grow. From season to season I love you always! My one, my only, my darling.

 

**From: Lava girl**

Wth I thought you were with Melchior

**To: Lava girl**

Send this to wendla you dolt

**From: Lava girl**

No

**To: Lava girl**

If you don’t ill burn your rose garden

**From: Lava girl**

Im doing it ok

 

**To: melchiii**

SHES FUCKING DOING IT

**From: melchiii**

What is she doing

**To: melchiii**

ITS ONE OF MY POEMS

**From: melchiii**

LMAO IM WHEEZING

 

 **Ilsaargh** _@purplesummer_

_@flxwergirl_

In summertime, our love is innocent, like daisies floating in the breeze. In wintertime, our love is warm — it tingles from fingers to toes.

If skies are blue, our love is tender — two people laughing in the sun. If thunder rolls our love is blessed, a refuge from the whirling rain.

When spring flowers bloom, our love is bold, like pink petals on the rose. When autumn leaves fall, our love is gold, shining bright like a harvest warm.

From Valentine's Day till Christmas our love will continue to grow. From season to season I love you always! My one, my only, my darling.

 

 **Fairy Princess** _@flxwergirl_

 _@purplesummer_ Aww that’s so sweet! Is this your way of asking me out?

 **Ilsaargh** _@purplesummer_

 _@flxwergirl_ yes because youre so sweet and kind and beautiful and I just want to hold you forever and kiss you and visit the movies and pull your hair back behind your ear when it falls over your face because I love you and I have for such a long time

 **Fairy Princess** _@flxwergirl_

 _@purplesummer_ I had no idea you felt that way xx I accept I want to be your girlfriend

 **Handsome** _@tomockakillbird_

 _@madamerilow_ About time lmao

 **Stressed Out** _@madamerilow_

 _@tomockakillbird_ pft

 **Send Noots** _@memequeen420_

Lmao isn’t this the poem moritz recited to Melchior at his party

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry if this was painful to read but I applaud you for making it this far  
> please excuse me if theres any spelling errors its like really late and I was running on nothing but Shakira to keep me going


End file.
